The approaches described in this section are approaches that could be pursued, but not necessarily approaches that have been previously conceived or pursued. Therefore, unless otherwise indicated, it should not be assumed that any of the approaches described in this section qualify as prior art merely by virtue of their inclusion in this section.
Businesses are becoming increasingly more responsible for maintaining workplace safety for employees, which includes employees who are traveling for business purposes. In the event of a security incident, under contemporary notions of responsibility, a business may be responsible for maintaining workplace safety for traveling employees or at least identifying or reporting information about them. However, this responsibility becomes increasingly difficult to maintain with persons traversing the globe and little ability to pinpoint where travelers are at any given time.
In the event of a security incident at a location, business entities may desire to send safety alerts or check-in with employees who are traveling in relative proximity to the security incident to confirm their safety. However, with limited information available regarding the whereabouts of travelers, sending alerts and checking in with travelers who are within range of a security incident can become a burdensome process. Typical solutions have required traveling persons to self-report their location and status. Examples include employees phoning home, or the Facebook “marked safe” feature. But even if employees have notified a home office where they are at some point in time, the process of individually contacting each employee business traveler to notify them of a security incident or confirm their safety can be extremely burdensome on the employer or too slow to be useful.
Business entities now employ computer-implemented remote data collection and reporting systems to enable mobile computing devices in remote locations to report data to a distant server computer that hosts application software. Examples include computer-based expense tracking systems to help employees keep track of expenses while they are engaging in business travel.
Based on the foregoing, there is a need to facilitate more accurate information about locations of persons who are traveling at a specific time.